This invention relates to sealing members adapted to seal joints and structure elements, and more particularly to an elastomeric sealing member having an elongated tubular body and incorporating a plurality of internally arranged support members to provide a desired loading profile.
The provision of expansion joints in roadways, bridges, pedestrian concourses, airport runways, and the like, is well known. The joints are provided to permit expansion and contraction of the structural elements as ambient temperatures change. In order to bridge the space defined by the edges of the joint, and thereby to prevent the entry into the joint of moisture and of various types of solid debris, which could cause damage both to the underlying base and also possible damage to the sides of the joint itself upon expansion of the structural elements, resilient elastomeric expansion sealing members have been provided which are capable of resiliently expanding and contracting with the joint.
A myriad of elongated seal configurations have been developed over the years for use in expansion joints of structural elements to provide the desired characteristics of sealing over an intended expansion range, depending upon the particular structural elements to be sealed. In actual use, however, the allowable transverse compressibility of such a seal is limited in order to prolong seal life and to prevent deterioration and ultimate failure of the seal because of repeated overcompression. In such cases where limitations are imposed on the degree of excursion over which the seal can be utilized, the particular application may require providing a larger joint space in order to accommodate a larger sealing element which is capable of meeting the loading requirements. Such an approach, however, involves an increase in cost, both for the additional steps involved in enlarging the expansion joint, and also because of the greater volume of seal material required for sealing such an enlarged joint.